


Ciel's naughty butler

by Animeforeverppls



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, baldroy dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeforeverppls/pseuds/Animeforeverppls
Summary: Ciel's been having some weird dreams lately. What happens when his dirty minded butler catches on to his masters fantasies?





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel moaned loudly as Sebastian sucked his member roughly, bobbing his head wildly. Ahh S-Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as he gripped the bed. "My lord it's really hard to pleasure you when you're squirming like that." Sebastian looked up. "I'm sorry Sebastian please continue where you left off." Sebastian smirked and positioned himself in front of Ciel's entrance before sliding in Ciel's ass and thrusted hard "My lord you're so tight....

"Young master it's time for you get up" Ciel shot his eyes open to see his butler opening the curtains. "W-was it all a dream?" Ciel mumbled as Sebastian brought him his morning tea. "Was what all a dream my lord?" Sebastian helped him get dressed. "Nevermind Sebastian, it's nothing." As he was putting on this shoes Ciel remembered the dream and moaned a little. "My lord?..." Ciel was brought back into reality to see his butler Sebastian staring at him confused. "Uhh I was just... oh nevermind just hurry up i've go things to do." Ciel shrugged the whole thing off. "Very well." When Sebastian finished dressing him he walked to his study while Sebastian went off cleaning until he needed him. Inside his study Ciel's mind kept drawing back to the dream, and he eventually fell asleep. "My lord... My lord please wake up..." Ciel opened his eyes to see yet again his dream lover standing really close to him, with his hand on his shoulder. Ciel had to put these thoughts to rest so he grabbed Sebastian's tie and kissed him. "I can't take it anymore! " "My lord...." "Sebastian. Follow me to my room." "Of course young master." Sebastian followed Ciel to his room and opened the door. Ciel waited until both of them were inside, he ran over and shut and locked the door. "My lord what's wrong? You have been acting strange since I woke you up this morning." Sebastian looked at his master's red face. Ciel didn't answer but instead just launched himself at his butler, throwing him to the floor and kissing him. Sebastian broke the kiss and asked what he's doing. Ciel finally responded but not in the way he was expecting. "Sebastian, this is an order! Fuck me like there's no tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian's eyes widened before speaking. "Yes my lord." And with that he kissed Ciel, picking him up and placing him on the bed and unbuttoning his shirt. "Y-yes. Just like that." Ciel moaned when Sebastian unzipped his pants. "S-sebastian!" Ciel cried as Sebastian licked his member. "My lord may I ask why you want me to touch you like this?" Sebastian took of his shirt. "No! Don't ask questions just follow my orders." Ciel kissed him again. "Of course my lord.." Sebastian kissed Ciel's tip. "nng, ahh Se-Sebastian." Sebastian began to suck roughly, bobbing his head wildly. Ciel remembered the dream and how it was just like this. His mind kept going back and forth from reality and the dream. It wasn't until Ciel cummed that he was brought back to reality once more. "A-ah! Yes!" Sebastian swallowed and licked his tip again. "Sebastian..." "My lord please tell me why you want me to do this.." Sebastian cut him off. "Sebastian I told you no questions, now do as I say! Fuck me!!" "As you wish young master." Sebastian licked his neck and positioned himself in front of Ciel's hole. "Hurry I want to feel you inside me!" Sebastian slid into him making him gasp and moan. "Ahhh, yes Sebastian." Ciel gasped as Sebastian thrusted in and out. "My lord is this alright?" "Yes it's alright. My god your so big!" Ciel squirmed. Sebastian thrusted back and forth making Ciel moan every single time. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Time had past and Sebastian did as he was told, he fucked him, HARD. Ciel had screamed so much his voice hurt. As Sebastian redressed himself, Ciel laid on the bed fast asleep.

"My lord I regret to inform you but, you are no longer a virgin." Sebastian whispered with a smirk as Ciel fluttered his eyes open to see him walking away. "Se-Sebastian?" Ciel looked up. "Yes?" Sebastian turned his head. "Come here I want to tell you why I asked you to do this." Ciel sat up and cringing in pain. Hearing this Sebastian immediately turned around and was sitting on his bed in the blink of an eye. "Yes please explain." Ciel explained the dream and how he was having these dirty thoughts about Sebastian, plus the reason he wanted to be touched by him. "My lo.." Sebastian began. "Sebastian please just don't think I was just using you as a toy or to achieve my desires. Cause that was not it." Ciel put his head in his hands. "Silly me. How could I be so blind?" Ciel's eyes widened when he felt something warm on his neck and the covers shifting. He looked up to see Sebastian kissing his neck and sticking his hand under the blanket. "SEBASTIAN!!" Ciel shouted as he licked him and squeezed his member. "My love if you just told me I would have acted this way from the beginning..." Sebastian smirked with a seductive look on his face. "My love?" Ciel was laid on his back again. "Forgive me for saying this to you young master, but now, I really wanna hear you scream my name." Sebastian smirked taking Ciel's hand and placing it in his pants. Ciel's eyes widened again feeling Sebastian's large aroused member but he knew he could not change anything so he went along with it. "Well then Sebastian, go ahead." Sebastian smirked and stripped again. It was then when Ciel realised Sebastian was huge. "Wow..." Ciel was shocked. Sebastian smirked and bit Ciel's ear. "You like what you see?" Ciel nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel screamed as Sebastian pounded into him. "Yes! Sebastian! Yes!" While the two were going at it a curious meyrin was walking by the door when she heard ciel screaming Sebastian's name. She quickly ran down to the kitchen and told bard the chef. "Wait he was what? How can you be sure it was his name?" "Master ciel was screaming Mr Sebastian's name, yes he was! I heard it with me own two ears, yes I did!" Bard rubbed his head as funny walked in. "All done with the weeding." Meyrin and bard looked at him with panic eyes. "What's wrong?" Bard cleared his throat. "Um. Finny, come her lad. We need to talk." Finny smiled and skipped to bard. After explaining the situation Finny was scared for life. "Why would master ciel do that?! Mr sebastian is his butler!" Meyrin nose started bleeding and fell to the floor. Bard stuck a knife in the cutting board and helped meyrin up. Finny shook and rocked back and forth. "Master ciel and Mr sebastian. Together?" Meyrin went back up to ciels room and heard the screams were done. "Sebastian that was amazing." "I hope it was my lord." Ciel sat up and kissed sebastian. "Call me ciel when we are alone." Sebastian chuckled and nodded. "Ok. Ciel." Sebastian whispered his name in Ciel's ear. Causing him to shudder. "Sebastian." "Hmm?" Sebastian got dressed. And fixed his side of the bed. "You are such an asshole." Sebastian smirked. "I might be. But I prefer yours."

Ciel blushed like crazy and hid his face. "S-sebastian?" "Yes ciel?" Ciel looked away. "Can this become a regular thing? I've been having a lot of dreams lately." Sebastian smirked. "Of course ciel." Sebastian dressed and walked out of the room and down the hall. He ran into meyrin who was blushing like crazy as well. "Meyrin? What's wrong?" She blushed and bowed. "N-nothing is wrong, no its not. I was just going to go clean something." Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her studdering but insisted it was just her normal attitude. Meyrin blushed and took off down the hall. "That was awkward." Sebastian went back to cleaning the manor. Ciel stayed in bed for the rest of the day. Occasionally calling sebastian for a quick fuck. Night time arrived and bard, meyrin and Finny kept an eye on Sebastian at all times. "Meyrin are you 100% sure it was him? He doesn't look like the gay type." Meyrin nodded quickly. Finny blushed. "B-but. I don't understand." Sebastian smirked hearing the conversation. "Meyrin! Bard! Finny!" The three stiffened up. "Yes sir!" "We have a quest arriving. I want this manor spotless. Me and the young lord must leave for a short while, we are going into town to work on a case. Do not fail me again." Bard grew nervous. "Um sebastian. Are you sure it's for a case?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "What else would it be for?" Bard looked away and gulped. "Nothing." Sebastian smirked and ciel walked down the stairs. "Sebastian! Let's go." "Yes my lord." The butler bowed and grabbed ciels bags. "Shall we my lord." Ciel huffed and walked out the door. Sebastian following him closely.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel and sebastian left the Phantomhive manor. "My lord. What was the instructions the queen gave you for this mass suicide case?" Ciel blushed and looked at the letter. "She said that there is a possible drug that makes people commit suicide. Our instructions are to locate the person responsible and eliminate them." Sebastian smirked as the carriage hit a bump. "What are you staring at?" Sebastian smirked more and eyes his masters erection. "You seem to be happy my lord." Ciel blushed and covered himself. "Don't look you idiot!" Sebastian smirked and got on his knees in front of his master. "Allow me." Ciel's face turned a bright shade of red as Sebastian released his erection and began licking the tip. "S-sebastian...." Ciel blushed and moaned. The butler engulfed his masters entire member and sucked. "A-ah!" Ciel ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair and tugged. "Ah. Oh. Mmmm." Sebastian smirked and bobbed his head quickly, taking more in. "Ah! S-sebastian!" Ciel bucked his hips and tugged his butlers hair. "I'm gonna- ah!" Ciel released into Sebastian's mouth and began panting. "Do you feel better my lord?" Ciel nodded and sebastian fixed himself and ciels pants. "You really chose a bad time to get horny." Ciel glared through a red face. Sebastian smirked sexily causing ciel to blush more. The carriage came to a stop at the Undertakers shop. "My lord we have arrived." Ciel nodded and sebastian opened the carriage door.

Ciel and sebastian entered the shop to see grell sutcliff helping the Undertaker with a corpse. "Well hello young earl. Here to fit in my special coffin?" Ciel shook his head and grell blew a kiss to sebastian. "Hello bassy~" the butler shuddered and denied the air born kiss. Grell pouted and the Undertaker chuckled. "What brings you here young earl?" "You should know. I want details of this mass suicide." "Ahh the bundle of pretty dolls." Sebastian smirked. "Payment?" Sebastian took a step forward. "Allow me. I have a rather good one to show you." Sebastian smirked at grell, Making her blush darkly. Ciel nodded and waited outside. After a while there was huge laughter and ciel got curious, he peeked inside, Only to see his butler in a deep lip lock with grell. Pressing her up against the wall while Undertaker rolled on the floor laughing. Ciel felt heartbroken and ran into the carriage. When sebastian opened the door he saw his master with tears in his eyes climbing into the carriage. "Undertaker I must go for a bit. Enjoy your laughter." Undertaker kept rolling on the floor with grell in shock at what just happened. Sebastian opened the carriage door scowling. "I thought I instructed for you not to look. Such a disobedient boy." Ciel looked away. "Why were you kissing grell?" Sebastian sighed and told him the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel listened with his heart aching as his butler told him everything. "My lord. That is why I was kissing grell. To make the Undertaker laugh." Sebastian scooped up ciels chin. "I did it for you." Ciel teared up and hugged his butler. "I knew you only loved me." Sebastian hugged back. "Of course. You are my master for a reason." Ciel kissed sebastian and hugged him again. "My lord. Shall we finish this case? I already know who did it." Ciel looked at him. "Who was it?" Sebastian smirked evilly and sat down. He pulled out a scroll and opened it. "A Mr. Fibrideo larence, a restaurant owner on the west side of London. Known for drug use but has never been caught by the police. Evidence states that people who leave his restaurant, all match the testing and are counted for at the crime scenes. It is clear he has been putting a chemical in his food, in huge quantities, causing people's minds to be bombarded with thought of suicide. The chemical mostly used in hospitals as small doses. To help people sleep. This man has been wanted by the law for several years." Sebastian put away his scroll and looked at the shocked ciel. "I see. Where is this man now?" "Most likely at his restaurant." Ciel smirked. "Sebastian?" " Yes my lord?" Ciel sat back and became his calm self. "Are you hungry?" Sebastian smirked. "Very."

Soon Sebastian and ciel entered the busy restaurant and sat down. A man walked up to them. "Good evening gentlemen. What can I get you?" Ciel looked away. "We would like to speak to the owner about business." The man raised and eyebrow. "I guess. Follow me please." Sebastian and ciel walked to the kitchen and into a room in the back. A bearded man was leaning against a wall talking on the phone. "Uh huh. Yes. Very good, I am very sorry for the mix up." He hung up. "What can I do for you both?" Ciel did all the talking while sebastian inspected the kitchen. Soon finding a bluish powder and smelling it. He smirked. "Mr Laurence. Is this a new type of seasoning?" The man gulped and chuckled. "You can say that." Ciel glared. "Is there a more private place the three of us could talk?" The man nodded and lead the two to a back room with stairs leading up to a house. "Right this way." He walked up and sat down in a living room. "Is this better?" Ciel nodded. "cut the shit. That blue powder. Why do you use it?" "For food." Ciel glared more. "You know what it is. And yet you still use it?" The man smirked. "I've been found out huh? Very well. I guess I'll have to kill you." He pulled out and gun and fired. He widened his eyes seeing the boy unharmed. "Looking for this?" Sebastian held a bullet next to the man's head. "Wah!!!!" He fell back and scooted away. "Die!!" He fired the gun until it was empty. Sebastian and ciel were unharmed instead the man coughed up blood and looked at his chest. 8 bullets were lodged into it. He fell back and died from blood loss. Ciel got up and walked out with sebastian. "Send a letter to the queen. The threat has been terminated." Sebastian bowed. "Yes my lord."


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel and sebastian returned to the mansion and went inside. The three servants were watching them closly. "Sebastian prepare tea. We have a guest arriving later." Sebastian nodded and bowed. "Yes my lord." The two went there separate ways and thought about each other. Sebastian went to the kitchen and the three followed him. "What do you three idiots want?" They panicked and scattered. "N-nothing!!!" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "They are even more annoying. What are they up to?" Sebastian kept an ear open for the three idiots and everywhere he went he heard them following. Eventually he went to his room, making sure they weren't following. "Those three are suspecting something, I need to throw them off the trail. And I know just the way." He smirked and left his room, heading straight to the masters room. With the three clearly following him he opened the door and went inside, knowing they were listening on the other side. Ciel looked at him confused. "Sebastian?" The butler put a finger to his lips and pointed outside. Ciel sighed and nodded, quickly catching onto Sebastian's plan. "My lord. The guest will be arriving and any minute, shall I prepare dinner?" Ciel smirked. "Yes, and while your at it. Put those three servants to good use and send them into town for supplies." Sebastian bowed. "Yes my lord. I shall get on that right now." The three outside scrambled away as Sebastian opened the door.

"Excellent work my lord." Ciel nodded. "Now do as your told." The three servants rushed to do their jobs, hoping to not make Sebastian suspicious. "Meyrin! Baldo! Finny!" The three lined up. "Alright my lord has a very important guest arriving and he has instructed me to send you all into town for supplies. Now here are your lists I have arranged a carriage. Get to it!" The three bowed quickly and rushed off. Meyrin got in first then finny and lastly Baldroy was the one to close the carriage door. "hey, you really think its a guest?" Meyrin shook her head and finny sat with his knees in his chest. "I-I just don't get it, Mr Sebastian sleeping with the master.... I just don't see it!" bard huffed. "Its just not right. We gotta do something about it...." back at the mansion ciel enjoyed the silence without those three idiots. "Sebastian! Are they gone?" Sebastian smirked. "Yes my lord, they are gone." ciel blushed. "We have the day to ourselves now. whats first?" Sebastian pulled out a sheet of paper. "First you have lessons, then lunch, and then me." Ciel got bored. "Lessons? seriously Sebastian?" He nodded and ciel got dragged to awful lessons. Once the lessons were over ciel's stomach growled. "Ah, right in time for lunch, shall we my lord?" Ciel glared at his butler. Once lunch was over ciel glared even more. "What was after lunch again Sebastian?" The man smirked and pinned ciel against a wall. "Me."


	7. Chapter 7

Meyrin bard and finny gathered the things on their lists and headed back to the mansion. "What do you think happened while we were gone?" "What do you think happened." Meyrin looked down. Bard snapped his cigarette. "Look! this ain't right and i'm gonna tell them that! Even if i barge in on them!" As soon as the carriage stopped bard busted out and ran up to the mansion, the other two screaming and trying to stop him. Bard flew open the doors and started yelling very angrily. "SEBASTIAN!" Meyrin and Finny tackled him to the ground. "Bard are you crazy?!" Sebastian stood at the top of the stairs and watched the scene. Bard pushed the two off. "You both know this ain't right and we cant let them continue!" Meyrin whined. "Bard you cant yell at Mr Sebastian like that!" Sebastian cleared his throat. the three looked up and bard stood up. "Listen you! I'm not Gonn-" "Ahh, so you finally noticed." Bard shut his mouth and the two behind him said in union. "Noticed?" Sebastian nodded and walked down. "I was wondering when you three would catch on, i'm a little disappointing that it took you this long." Bard growled. "How long has this been going on?" "Since the day I hired you three." Meyrin and finny were shocked and bard clenched his fists. "And you never told us this!?" Sebastian chuckled. 'I thought you would have noticed it. After all, an assassin, a soldier, a lab experiment, would not be complete without...... a demon."

The three shouted. "DEMON!?!?!" Sebastian raised his eye brow and smirked. "Oh my, it seems you all have been confused." Bard backed away from Sebastian. "We aren't talking about the same thing are we baldo?" Sebastian smirked again and took off his glove, showing off the contract. "Mr Sebastian has a tattoo?!" "Meyrin, take off those stupid glasses they aren't needed anymore." Meyrin held her face and slowly took off the glasses, her eyes going to his hand. "W-why do you have a pentagram o-on your hand?" "Why else? A demon must have proof of a contract." Finny hid behind Meyrin and bard put Meyrin behind him. "Y-your lying! Your messing with us and trying to throw us off your tracks!" Sebastian fixed his hair. "And what track is that?" "Of you and the master! Ya sleeping with each other!" Sebastian raised his eyebrow. "What perverted dream did you have that made you believe in that?" Bard growled. "Dream me ass! I know what I heard!" Meyrin backed finny up and the small boy started to cry. "Stop! stop! stop! Stop yelling!" Meyrin held finny and Sebastian began growling, his form starting to shift. "Bard, watch your tongue." The cook took out a kitchen knife from his back pocket and Sebastian's form continued to shift. "Y-Your a monster...." Bard backed up and Sebastian tilted his head a little. "Ah, the young lord is calling me." His form switched back to normal and he looked at his watch. "Oh dear, its noon tea time." Sebastian turned and walked into the kitchen, returning seconds later with hot tea.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian walked up to ciel's bedroom and opened the door. "Well, did you do it?" Sebastian nodded. "But I'm afraid with your decision my lord we will need to find a new cook." Ciel nodded and drank his tea. "I'm sure you can handle that, Sebastian." Ciel smirked and Sebastian chuckled. "The other two can easily be persuaded to forget, shall i only replace the cook my lord?" Ciel coughed angrily and Sebastian looked at him, chuckling and taking a bow. "Ah~ forgive me.......ciel~" Ciel smirked and continued to drink his tea. "We really have a guest coming, take care of it before then. And remember, only use my name when we are alone." Sebastian nodded and walked to Ciel's bed. "Ciel~ may I have a kiss?" Ciel pulled Sebastian's tie close and lip locked him. The boy pulled the demon close and Sebastian crawled on top of him, nipping at his neck and gripping his thigh. "Mmm we better stop and wait until tonight." Sebastian nipped at his ear and got off of him. "Very well, now if you will excuse me i have a rat to deal with." Sebastian smirked and ciel nodded. "I don't want him stinking up my mansion." Sebastian bowed and walked out, back down to the still frozen servants, too scared to move. "Ah~ where were we? Oh yes, bard." The cook looked at him. "Your fired."

Bards mouth hung open and Meyrin was shocked. Finny sat there still sobbing. "F-F-Fired?" Sebastian nodded and took off his gloves again. "My lord has instructed me to fire and.... remove you." Bard sensed the danger and took off running. Meyrin and finny sat there shaking. "Do not worry Meyrin, you and Finny are not fired, only him." Sebastian smiled at them and began to hunt the cook down. Bard ran to the woods next to the mansion and hid behind a large tree. twigs snapping and leaves crunching made him aware of the ever growing death slowly walking to him. Bard waiting until it stopped then he took off again. Sebastian grabbed bards collar and his wrist was slashed by his knife. "Back off!" Bard took off again and Sebastian looked at his torn sleeve and the blood leaking out of him. "I see its a game of cat and mouse. But first I must stitch this up, a butler to the phantomhive household should never look like this." Sebastian pulled out some thread and a needle, beginning to stitch up his sleeve as he walked in the direction bard ran. once he was done he looked at the time. "Oh dear, if i don't hurry dinner wont be prepared in time of the guests arrival." Sebastian started fast walking, he knew where bard went even before bard himself knew.


	9. Chapter 9

Bard ran and ran until he was sure he just ran across London, he looked up and realized he ended up at another mansion. Twigs and crunching grew louder behind him. "Shit!" He didn't stop to think, he just ran to the door and banged on it. "Please! Let me in! There's someone after me!" The door opened and another butler stood there. "May i help you sir?" "Please let me in there's a monster after me!" The butler sighed and stood aside letting bard run in and close the door. bard ran to a wall and flinched when someone knocked on the door. "Don't open it! Don't open it!" the butler looked at the door and growled. "Mr Faustus. please open the door so i may collect my lords servant." Bard grew pale and hugged the wall. "Please don't open it....." The butler opened the door and there stood Sebastian with a scowl. "Claude." "Sebastian." The two butler acknowledged each other and Sebastian walked in. "Bardroy i must not disobey an order from my master." Bard screamed at him. "MONSTER!" Sebastian looked at Claude, his demon eyes shining brightly. "Care to assist me?" Claude looked at the frightened cook and looked back to Sebastian. "And why would I do that?" "To obey your highness." Claude raised his eyebrow. "My highness?" Sebastian nodded.

"Claude!!" The butlers looked at the small blond boy running to them. "Claude I just got a call from ciel. Apparently a rat ran into my mansion?" Claude nodded and pointed to the cook. "Ok Claude help Sebastian take care of it." "Yes your highness." Sebastian smirked and bard lost all color to his skin. "Very well michaelis, I shall assist you." Alois smiled and ran upstairs. "When your done bring me my noon tea!!" Claude nodded and looked at the cook. "It seems you must be eliminated." Bard shook his head and ran upstairs. "No! I wont let it end like this!" The two butlers followed. Bard ran down the long hallway and into a room. He locked the door, moving a dresser and a nightstand in front of it. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Bard hid on the other side of the bed and rocked back and forth. He heard footsteps walk past the door. He took a small sigh of relief until a small knock on the door made him freeze. He stayed silent and another knock sounded, once again he stayed quiet until a girls voice spoke. "Excuse me, is anyone in there?" Bard lifted his head. "w-w-who is it?" No one answered and bard felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. The room went dark and he could hear Sebastian's evil chuckle. A loud scream resonated throughout the mansion. "Checkmate, Baldroy."


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian returned to the phantomhive mansion and walked to the servants quarters. "Finnian." The blond gardener freaked out and covered his head. "Don't kill me!!" "I'm not going to kill you unless my master orders me too. We lost one servant we cant lose another." Finny looked up at him. "Promise not to kill me?" Sebastian nodded and held out his hand. "We must to see Meyrin. This does not change anything finnian." finny nodded and slowly crept far behind Sebastian, still scared. Once at the door to Meyrin's room Sebastian knocked and a scared voice shrieked back. "G-Go Away!" "Meyrin. Open the door, we need to talk." Finny reached the door. "Mey, please open the door, he wont hurt us." The door unlocked but remained closed. "O-only finny can come i-i-in!" finny opened the door and Meyrin screamed when she saw Sebastian. She threw a pan at him which he caught. "Meyrin, that is not how a maid should act." The violet haired maid hid behind her bed, clutching a rifle and finny walked in. He sat on the bed and patted her hair. "Mey, he wont hurt us." "He k-killed bard!" Sebastian walked in the room and Meyrin fired the gun at him. Sebastian dodged the bullet easily and caught it with his hands. "Meyrin..... that's enough. Unless my master orders it, you and finnian shall be unharmed." Meyrin shakily held the gun and finny took the gun quickly. "Mey please." The maid looked into his eyes and softened. "F-Fine, o-one wrong move and a b-bullet goes through your b-b-brain." Sebastian nodded.

The demon excused himself from the two and walked up to Ciel's study. He knocked and ciel answered. "Come in Sebastian." He opened the door and closed it behind him. "Well Ciel. we need a new cook." Ciel smirked. "And the other two? How did they take your little.... secret?" "Very well i'd say. Now, come here." Sebastian lip locked Ciel and the boy pulled his tie. Sebastian lifted Ciel onto his desk and wrapped his arms around him. Ciel moaned as Sebastian kissed and sucked on his neck. "Mm, bedroom..." Sebastian lifted ciel onto his waist and carried him to the bedroom. He slammed ciel onto his bed and got on top of the boy. Ciel moaned and undid Sebastian's clothes. "This time ciel... lets try to be quieter." Ciel blushed and kissed the butler. "Fine, for you... I'll try." Sebastian smirked and undid ciel's clothes, flipping him onto his stomach. "Raise your hips ciel." The boy did as told and raised his hips and ass high into the air. Sebastian spat onto his hand and lubed himself up. "Remember now, quiet...." Sebastian smirked and shoved inside ciel. "Ahh~~!" Ciel arched his back. Sebastian thrusted roughly causing ciel to move to all fours and lean his head back. Sebastian grabbed his hair and tugged, forcing his head back further. "Nya!!" Ciel moaned loudly and Sebastian thrusted harder. "Mmm, was that a meow I heard from you ciel?" Ciel blushed and Sebastian tugged his hair again. "NYA!!" Sebastian smirked. "Ah~ it was. Such a lovely sound." He picked up his speed and rammed the boys prostate. Ciel cummed instantly and Sebastian smirked. "Mmm quick..." Ciel blushed and moaned louder feeling the gooey substance fill him up. "Your no b-better S-Sebastian...." The butler smirked. "Wanna go again?"


End file.
